I miss You
by Miyu Sakuma Kujo
Summary: Han pasado varios años después de que Alphonse y Edward Elric recuperaron sus cuerpos,y luego de eso formaron una vida juntos en Resembool. Alphonse después de lo sucedido decide estudiar alquimia por su cuenta sin la compañía de su hermano... ¿Cúanto tiempo va a durar esa pequeña distancia entre ellos dos?


**Es 2 de agosto,pasaron varios meses,me paré a pensar tiempos atrás cuando tuve que enfrentarme con los homúnculos y de haber recuperado el cuerpo de mi hermano. Luego todo lo sucedido en la conquista de Shambala que pudimos reunirnos de nuevo,ya que pensaba que lo daba todo por perdido por no encontrar a Alphonse,después de todo.**

**Alphonse decidió hacer un pequeño viaje para aprender más sobre la alquimia,lo extraño es que no fuese acompañado por mi,quería arreglárselas solo ya que no quería que pusiese mi vida aún más en peligro. Ya han pasado 4 días y un mes,y no supe nada por el momento,sólo podía mirar al horizonte y esperar su llegada.**

**-Por mucho que espere no creo que vuelva...- Pensé tan poco lógico de mí,parecía que no confiase en Al,no debería pensar en aquello,sólo sé que debía admitir algo aunque...siendo hermanos sería muy extraño,pero...Añoraba su ser,su voz,todo de él,hasta los abrazos y especialmente la palabra "nii-san" cuando él me llamaba,lo echaba demasiado de menos. Winry se mudó a Rush Valley a perfeccionar sus automails,y llegar a ser la mejor mécanica. Mientras que yo me quedé en Resembool,dónde Al y yo habíamos construido una pequeña casa para los dos,así formar una vida nueva.**

**Sólo me dedicaba a mirar aquella pequeña ventana dónde se podía observar aquél prado verde,mientras una suave brisa lo acariciaba formando pequeñas olas,a lo que las nubes se movían suavemente. ¿Debería tener un poco de esperanza por el regreso de Alphonse? ¿Y si ha conocido a alguien más especial que yo y no piensa volver...? Miles de preguntas murmuraban en mi cabeza,tenía un gran nudo en mi estómago,y cierto dolor en el pecho. Llegó el anochecer,todo era demasiado silencioso para mí,nada era lo mismo sin Alphonse,hacía que mi regreso a casa fuese más cómodo al escuchar "nii-san" llamándome.**

**Y pensar que él es mi hermano pequeño,quién iba a decirmelo,si hubiese sido yo que se hubiera marchado de viaje,me daría bastante pena dejarle solo. Días y meses seguían transcurriendo y no tenía noticias de él,mi necesidad de estar con él cada vez se hacía mayor y profunda,todas esas largas noches siempre estaban inundadas por mis lágrimas,justamente esta misma noche.**

**-¿Porque...porque no sé nada de él...? No tengo ni siquiera una carta suya para ver como le va todo...absolutamente nada...- Sollozaba entrecortado,llegué a llorar tan profundamente que acabé agotado encima de la cama,quedándome profundamente dormido. Pasadas unas pocas horas,notaba algo cálido acariciarme la cabeza a lo que escuchaba una voz bastante familiar.**

**"Nii-san! Nii-san!" Me gritaba constantemente,a lo que rápidamente me desperté aún con pequeñas lágrimas en los ojos,cierto...me quedé dormido mientras lloraba. Al despertarme pude ver perfectamente a Alphonse intentando despertarme.**

**-¡Nii-san,ya he regresado! ¡AH! ¡¿QUE TE OCURRE,PORQUE ESTÁS LLORANDO?!.- Se alarmó Alphonse,no evité lanzarme sobre él a pegarle un buen abrazo mientras rompí a llorar otra vez,aferrándome más a él.**

**-¡Baka!...¡Estaba muy preocupado por ti! ¡No sabia nada...!.- Murmuré entrecortado mientras Alphonse acarició mi cabeza suavemente.**

**-Ya pasó nii-san...- Murmuró todo sereno e hizo que le mirase. -No has cambiado nada,sigues siendo igual,parece que sea yo el hermano mayor jaja!.- Empezó a reirse,añoraba esa sonrisa,por lo que me sequé las lágrimas y me levanté de la cama.**

**-¡Eso es lo que tu crees ja! Yo siempre seré tu hermano mayor Al...Un momento...- ¿O eran imaginaciones mías o es que Alphonse se había hecho más alto? Me quedé de piedra al verlo,diría que ahora mismo pensaba que todo este tiempo había pasado bastante rápido. -¿Cómo puede ser que hayas crecido tan rápido...?.- Pregunté sorprendido.**

**-Pues vaya si que has encogido un poco más nii-san,quién diría que llegaría a ser un poco más alto que tu.- Me sonrió.**

**-¿¡A QUIÉN LE LLAMAS ENANO EH?!.- Me sobresalté intentándole pegar una colleja a lo que no llegaba.**

**-Tranquilo tranquilo...sé que me echabas muchísimo de menos...admito que yo lo he hecho también,es normal somos hermanos.- Se sentó en la cama quitándose los zapatos,a lo que luego se acercó más a mi,a lo que yo estaba poniéndome tenso. ¿Porqué si somos hermanos? No debería sucederme esto,ni ponerme nervioso...¿No será que me gusta...? Otra vez volvieron esas preguntas,mi cara cada vez empezaba a sonrojarse a lo que Alphonse se quedó mirándome pero también tenías las mejillas ruborizadas.**

**-Esto..!.- Murmuramos al mismo tiempo. -Uah perdona Alphonse,te he interrumpido...di.- Me ponía cada vez más nervioso,desviando cada vez mi mirada hacia él.**

**-Queria confesarte algo,nii-san...pero he tenido miedo de decirtelo.- Dijo bajando su mirada. Empezé a mirar a Alphonse un poco extraño,por lo que poco a poco se acercaba a mí,a lo que me miró fijamente sin desviar su mirada y murmuró lo siguiente: "Te amo" Mi cara estaba aún más roja de lo normal,no sabía como reaccionar ante la situación,¿puede ser que ha sabido que yo iba a decir lo mismo?.**

**-¿Pasa algo,nii-san? Te veo muy callado,o quizás lo que te he dicho no ha sido suficiente...- Volvió a murmurar,esta vez se acercó a mis labios y empezó a besarme aferrándose fuertemente a mi cintura agachándose un poco,nunca había pensado en lo que realmente sentía,quizás era que estaba confuso,pero claramente el beso que ahora mismo estoy recibiendo ha dejado claro mis sentimientos hacía a él,por lo que intenté abrazarme,llorando emocionadamente y correspondiendo a su beso suavemente. **

**Estaba en un mar de sensaciones que recorrían por todo mi cuerpo,realmente me gustaba,era bastante agradable,notaba que quería llevarme hasta la cama ya que había poca distancia,caí sobre ella suavemente,mientras aún seguíamos con aquél profundo beso con nuestras lenguas entrelazándose sensualmente acompañados de pequeñas caricias,quería permanecer así toda la eternidad si hacía falta,notaba que estaba a punto de derretirme.**

**Pasaron unas pocas horas,estabámos tumbados en la cama desnudos mientras nos cogíamos de la mano,y me observaba atentamente:**

**-¿En qué piensas nii-san?.- Preguntó.**

**-Nada en particular,sólo por el hecho de que ahora estamos juntos...no...no querría separarme de tí nunca más...sería bastante doloroso...porque yo t-también te amo,Alphonse...- Contesté todo sonrojado,después de todo lo había "hecho" con mi hermano pequeño,y no pensaba que acabaría yo siendo el uke en todo esto...me daba hasta verguenza,que me tapaba con la almohada rápidamente,por lo que Alphonse soltó una gran carcajada.**

**-¡Te ves adorable nii-san,y más en la cama lo estás más!.- Se rió mientras me abrazaba.**

**-M-maldito...¡Quién diría que eres mi hermano menor...eres un pervertido!.- Grité tapándome aún más la cara.**

**Nosé que puede pasar en un futuro más lejano,me pregunto si aún seguiremos estando juntos como hasta ahora,no...¡No debo dudar ante ello,lo amo y él me ama..así que no me rendiré y seguiremos nuestro camino juntos!.**

**FIN**

* * *

**Bueno,esto era un pequeño One-shot,realmente va dedicado a mi novia,ya que le gustó muchísimo :3 Me inspiré ciertamente entre el final de la primera temporada de FMA/FMA Shintetsu y la película La conquista de Shambala! Nosé si ha sido muy corto este fic pero espero que os haya gustado tanto como a mi al escribirlo! **

**Un saludo! Ja ne!**


End file.
